


pokémon go on without me

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, sick!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan's sick and there's cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	pokémon go on without me

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for pokémon go team shaming

He’s getting worse.

That’s the first thing he notices. Usually his colds just last a few days, only one or two of them being the worst of it, until he starts to gradually get better.

But now it’s been almost a week and he still can’t stop coughing, still feels like his eyelids are heavy with sleep no matter how many hours he gets, and he still sounds like a bloody chain smoker when he speaks.

He figures it’s just a bad cold, people get them. Sure, he doesn’t get them, but people do, right?

Phil notices.

Course he does.

It’s Phil who can’t stop frowning while Dan can’t stop coughing at breakfast, and it's Phil’s hand that's rubbing worried circles onto his back every time he hacks up another lung. It’s Phil who goes to the shop for a stronger type of cough syrup and Phil who busies himself with unpacking their luggage from America so Dan doesn’t have to.

It’s Phil who suggests he see the doctor.

“It’s just that it’s been a week.”

“I know.” Dan says.

“And you aren’t getting better.”

“I am a bit.”

“Dan.”

Phil’s looking at him pointedly from where they’re sitting in the lounge, Dan swamped in a large blanket in his sofa crease, Phil on the other side of the couch in the hopes he manages to avoid catching Dan’s cold.

Dan groans and rolls his eyes.

“Fine, call the flipplin’ doctor if it’ll make you feel better.”

Phil gives him a pleased smile before dialing the office to make an appointment.

 

\-----

 

Pneumonia.

Fucking Pneumonia.

He was nearly positive pneumonia was something for eight year-old people not for someone in their twenties.

He’s bitter it’s not just a simple cold and that it’s going to be a while longer before he starts improving. He’s not sure when he’s supposed to film a video for his channel now, which he’s been positively itching to do since he got back home.

He’s not even supposed to leave the house all that much. So much for catching pokémon with Phil.

The only good bit of news the doctor offered was that he thankfully wasn’t contagious.

Thankfully, because this means that he’s allowed to pillow his head onto Phil’s chest and be cuddled and held.

Dan makes sure he does this no less than five minutes after he gets home, making up for the time Phil was trying not to catch his plague

They’re sat now on the sofa, snuggled under his duvet, head on Phil’s chest, Dan’s eyes closing restfully.

He lets out an audible sigh when Phil starts carding his fingers through Dan’s hair and Dan feels the rumble of a light chuckle underneath him.

“Shut up, s’nice.” Dan mumbles.

He pushes his head further into Phil’s chest and uses the arm that’s at his hip to pull him tighter against Phil.

“God, imagine if you were contagious,”

“No.”

“And you had to sleep in your own bed,”

“Leave me alone.”

“How would you survive?”

“I wouldn’t.”

Dan feels Phil chuckle again and feels the warm press of a kiss in his hair.

“I’m happy you aren’t contagious,” Phil admits. “You’re such a cuddly bear when you’re sick.”

“I will literally leave you alone on this couch.”

“No you won’t.”

Phil keeps carding his hands through Dan’s hair and Dan huffs.

“No, I won’t.”

 

\-----

 

Dan wakes up from his nap and groans, searching for his phone.

He checks the time; past seven.

He sighs. At this rate his sleeping schedule is never going to go back to normal.

Dan clicks around his phone, checks and replies to a few messages, before logging onto twitter.

He doesn’t bother checking his own notifications, instead just scrolling through his timeline. He sees his friends are still out catching pokémon and he can’t help but feel a small bit of jealously.

He switches into the pokémon application, frowning when nothing loads on to the screen. He’d even catch a weedle if it meant not falling too behind with his friends.

Dan clicks into his pokémon inventory and his frown deepens.

There’s a handful Dan doesn’t remember being in there and he wracks his brain for when he caught them.

Dan knew he was sick, but he didn’t think he was sick enough to forget which pokémon he caught.

He scrolls through his account and stops on a vulpix he distinctly doesn’t remember catching. It’s name is voldemort and he snorts.

“Phil!”

He hears movement from one of the other rooms and continues scrolling, stopping and chuckling on a gastly named ‘larry’ of all things.

“Hey, you’re up!”

Phil walks into his room and over to the bed.

“Did you do this?”

Dan turns his phone to Phil to show him the screen and Phil blushes.

“Oh, yeah,” Phil says. “I may have taken your phone with me instead of mine when I went out to the shop today.”

“Why?”

Phil bites his bottom lip and slides into the bed, opting to lean against his headboard and pull Dan into a hug instead of answering the question.

“Phiiiiiiil,” Dan whines. “Why did you take my phone instead of yours?”

Phil leans his cheek on Dan’s head.

“I felt kinda bad and didn’t want you to fall behind.”

Dan leans back so he can look at Phil properly.

“You took my phone out with you today to catch pokémon so I wouldn’t fall behind?”

Phil presses his lips together and blushes.

“I’m already level six and you were only a level three.”

“What level am I now?”

“Four and three-quarters.”

Dan snorts and shakes his head.

“You fucking nerd.”

He leans forward and presses a wet kiss to Phil’s cheek, the other man wiping it away with an eye roll.

Dan moves his head forward and rests it on Phil’s shoulder, smiling when he feels an arm wrap around his lower half.

“I love you, you know.” Dan says.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.”

Dan feels Phil nuzzle his nose against his hair and he smiles.

“Level six, huh?” Dan muses. “You pick a team yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Which one?”

“Instinct.”

Dan groans.

“Ugh, I take it back. I don’t love you.”

Phil scoffs and whacks him on the hip, making Dan giggle. It gets caught in his throat though, his laughter quickly turning into coughing.

Phil starts rubbing his back unable to keep himself from laughing as Dan continues to cough.

“What are those sayings about karma?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Dan coughs.

“Love you too.” Phil chuckles.

Dan lets out a final cough, whining and burying his head into Phil’s chest.

He can’t wait to be better again, to go back to his normal routine and be able to laugh without wheezing his brains out for once.

Mostly, though, he can’t wait to pick team mystic and rub it in Phil’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: don't @ me about pokémon teams i literally only added this to make fun of my friend nicole


End file.
